


Shadow

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Jealousy, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, newt has no idea why grindelwald is helping him but he's about to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: The dark lord starts following him.Newt expects to be attacked, he waits for death to come and take him in the form of a furious Grindelwald but it never happens.Instead, Newt’s job becomes oddly easier within a few weeks. The traffickers he goes after are dead by the time he arrives and the creatures are safe and waiting for him to take them away.Grindelwald has become his shadow now.





	Shadow

The dark lord starts following him.

Newt expects to be attacked, he waits for death to come and take him in the form of a furious Grindelwald but it never happens.

Instead, Newt’s job becomes oddly easier within a few weeks. The traffickers he goes after are dead by the time he arrives and the creatures are safe and waiting for him to take them away.

He starts to get suspicious about the whole thing, especially after finding out the wizard that hurt him once was found dead just three days after.

Newt knows he should tell Theseus or Tina, but he doesn’t do it; he’s perfectly aware that is wrong to keep such a secret, especially if there’s murder involved, but he’s afraid of what Grindelwald would do if more people know about that.

The last thing he wants is to put the people he loves at risk.

So he keeps doing his job, trying to be more careful, trying to go to places where he thinks he can’t be followed, but it’s useless.

Grindelwald has become his shadow now.

And one unlucky night, he finally sees the man. He’s surrounded by dead corpses that Newt tries not to look at while he takes the occamys and presses them close to his chest.

“Why are you doing this?” He mumbles, hoping he’s not crossing a line with that question.

“I’m not doing this for you,” it’s the aggressive answer, but even as Grindelwald says it, his eyes soften as he notices Newt’s wound. It’s just a cut in his arm, but somehow it makes the dark lord add in a growl: “Who did that? Who touched you?”

The tension on Grindelwald’s shoulders only disappeared when Newt pointed at a wizard dead on the floor.

And yet, just after that he insists he only did that because those people were getting in his way… nothing to do with Newt.

He tries to ignore Grindelwald and even though the dark lord does a great job by hiding in the shadows, Newt is still very much aware of his presence.

He wants to know why though, but he doesn’t get an answer until one day he bumps into a familiar face.

Samuel is a friend of his brother, or at least he was when he was at Hogwarts, the two of them hasn’t seen each other in awhile, but he still writes to Newt, even though they just met once.

They chat a couple of minutes on the street, Newt is pleased to notice that Samuel has not gotten bored after hearing one of his adventures and even asks more about them.

“I’m going to check out this new pub… I was wondering if you’d like to join me? We could have a drink…”

Newt hesitates, it’s been awhile since he hasn’t talked to another wizard, but he also doesn’t want him to be hurt. He still has no clue what Grindelwald really wants and he doesn’t want to take the risk.

“Maybe another time,” he says and tries not to notice Samuel’s disappointed look.

When Newt goes back to the hotel he’s staying in, Grindelwald is already waiting for him in his room.

He has a weird, determined look in his eyes that doesn’t prepare him for the intensity that comes next.

Newt only has the time to ask when he gets shoved against the wall and for a second he thinks that’s how it’s going to end and he waits for the pain, but it doesn’t come.

“That man wants you,” Grindelwald growls and Newt feels the snarl against his chest for their bodies are completely pressed against each other.

“Samuel? He certainly doesn’t-” but Newt shuts his lips closed when Grindelwald growls again after hearing that name.

“You. Are. MINE.” The dark lord roars against Newt’s neck and the magizoologist shivers, but not out of fear.

“You are not going to kill him,” Newt says and he can’t understand why he’s not petrified with fear.

“Why not? Because you like him?” Grindelwald looks up and his eyes are not only sparkling with irritation but also with sadness.

Oh. So that’s the reason Grindelwald has been following him around.

Newt should be terrified, but he’s not.

“I don’t like Samuel, not like that,” he assures; it’s almost fascinating how that simple sentence manages to calm Grindelwald. “But he definitely doesn’t deserve to be killed.”

“Fine,” the dark lord huffs the word before leaning forward and biting Newt’s throat.

Newt gasps and again his reaction it’s not due to fear or pain.

“Mine,” Grindelwald whispers, a smirk on his face as he starts kissing Newt, shallowing his moans. “Say it. Say that you’re mine.”

“I’m… y-yours,” Newt complies and he’s surprised by how easily the words come out of his mouth… That he doesn’t even fight them.

Perhaps he has been unconsciously surrendering to Grindelwald, since he decided to become his personal shadow.

***

Everything changes after that.

Grindelwald doesn’t follow him anymore, he keeps Newt company in each and every one of his trips because ‘Newton, I’m not going to leave you alone and give someone else the opportunity to take you away from me.’

Newt assures him that’s not gonna happen, but Grindelwald doesn’t listen.

When they meet with Grindelwald’s followers is even worse. In each meeting, the dark lord has to put a hand on Newt’s waist and if he thinks someone’s looking at him too much, he bites and kisses Newt in front of everyone until the magizoologist is moaning, and blushing of embarrassment.

“They need to know that you belong to me,” Grindelwald whispers in his ear and Newt doesn’t want to admit how much he likes that.

The dark lord’s plan works perfectly; not only his followers stay away from Grindelwald, but even other wizards he encounters on the streets. The traffickers are even afraid of him and start referring him as ‘the sweetheart’. It doesn’t bother him that much.

Not until that copy of the Daily Prophet lands on his hands and he discovers that half of the world has found out that Grindelwald has a lover.

‘Who is the dark lord’s sweetheart?’ it reads and Newt almost panics.

“Gellert, we have to be more careful,” he says as Grindelwald walks out of their bedroom, kisses Newt’s cheek and hugs him from behind.

“About what?” He nuzzles his neck. “I don’t see why. I want everyone to know you’re mine.”

“I don’t want to become a fugitive.”

“I’ll protect you.”

“Theseus is going to have a heart attack.”

Grindelwald knows he’s not going to convince him, so he huffs a “fine” before taking the newspaper and putting him away.

“We’ll be more careful,” he agrees while kissing Newt’s ear.

He knows he’s just buying time, sooner or later everyone’s going to find out.

Grindelwald bites his earlobe just the way he likes it and Newt turns around to kiss the dark lord telling himself that he has time to think what he’s going to do.

What did he get himself into?


End file.
